


waking up to the sound of text messages

by tylersneeze (lucy_and_ramona)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: #solami, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, NXT - Freeform, nerdy wrassle boys flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/tylersneeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami is not friends with CJ Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up to the sound of text messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/gifts).



Sami should know better by now than to follow any links sent to him by CJ Parker. He barely uses his computer anyway, so he knows it had to've been that weird conspiracy website Parker sent his way that gave him the virus. He'd hate to see the state of CJ's computer.

He found the advertisement for Crowe's Computers in the yellow pages. It was flashy and there were a bunch of numbers in the background. Sami's always been attracted to flashy things (that's the only explanation he has for that week long fling he had with Tyler Breeze), so he called the number as soon as he saw it.

Waiting for the guy — Solomon, he had said on the phone — to arrive now has Sami full of jitters. He's not sure why; maybe it’s something to do with letting a stranger into his house, into his computer, the place he goes to find anything he needs to know. It's like he didn't realize until just now how personal a computer is. Your computer probably knows you better than anyone else in the world.

Just as he has the thought there's a knock on his door. No going back now, then. He's just being irrational, anyway. This guy is here to _fix his computer_ , not look through Sami's (somewhat embarrassing) Google searches or anything like that.

The person he opens the door to is wearing all black, an interesting type of hat on his head, covering what looks like some of the messiest hair Sami's ever seen. He looks cool. Or like a weirdo who never leaves their basement. Either way, Sami is intrigued.

"Crowe's computers?" the guy asks in an accent Sami is having trouble placing.

"Yeah," Sami says, holding out his hand. "Solomon?"

"Mm," Solomon confirms with a bob of his head, looking Sami up and down before ignoring his hand, and walking past him into the house.

"Where's the puzzle?" Solomon asks, looking around.

Sami assumes he means the computer, and starts guiding Solomon to his bedroom. He must assume correctly, because as soon as they're within eyesight of it, Solomon's face lights up. This guy must really like his job. 

Sami wishes he could say the same for himself. Then again, people aren't really meant to enjoy office jobs, are they?

Solomon doesn't waste time asking questions, and Sami can see that he's already sat himself in front of the computer.

"Messed it up pretty bad, huh?" Solomon asks, not bothering to look away from the lit up screen that's still loading.

Sami winces, feeling guilty for some reason. "I don't really go on any weird websites or anything..."

"Mhmm," Solomon just hums in response, yet it still somehow manages to sound unkind.

“My friend, well, he’s not exactly a _friend_ , but he sent me a link to this thing and i just-”

“No, it’s fine. Happens all the time. Obviously. Or I’d be out of a job, wouldn’t I?” Solomon snorts, fingers working on the keyboard at a worrying pace. Sami wonders how bad this guy’s carpal tunnel is.

“You could go relax, y’know? Watch a movie or something, this could take a while.” Solomon says, still not bothering to actually _look_ at Sami.

“No, no! I’m actually pretty clueless when it comes to computers, so this is really interesting to me.” Sami smiles at the back of Solomon’s head, taking a seat on the corner of his bed to get a better view of his computer screen, now just black with a bunch of numbers running all over it.

“Suit yourself.”

Sami watches in comfortable silence for a while as Solomon seems to be “cracking the code” of his computer. Eventually the black screen turns to a blue screen and then finally after a while it gets back to a screen Sami actually recognizes.

“You do a lot of online shopping, huh?” Solomon pipes up after about twenty minutes of quiet, and Sami is kind of taken aback.

“Uh… Yeah, I mean. I guess so?”

“Should be more careful with your information. Never know who could be looking into your computer at any time. Want me to set up a better firewall for you?”

Sami is genuinely chuffed at the offer and nods his head quickly. “Wow, uh, yeah! That’d be awesome, thanks.”

“Not a problem. It’s what you’re paying me for, anyway.” Solomon shrugs, turning to shoot Sami a quick grin. He’s got a nice smile. Sami can tell he doesn’t use it very often, though.

“You want a glass of water or anything?” Sami finds himself offering. It’s the least he could do, really. This guy is doing more than Sami expected.

“Oh, um. Sure, yeah. Thanks.” He’s back to typing, distracted by the computer screen once again.

“Be back in a sec!” Sami exits his bedroom and grabs two glasses from the cabinet, filling them both halfway with ice before pouring in some cool water from the refrigerator. When he turns to head back, though, Solomon is already there, holding all of his supplies in one hand.

“All done!” He exclaims, cheeks looking a little flushed. Sami offers him the glass of water anyway.

Solomon stares at the offered drink for a few seconds, looking unsure. He takes it, though, so Sami thinks that counts as a win.

“Do you get a lot of business?” Sami asks, taking a drink out of his own cup. His throat has been really dry since Solomon arrived for some reason.

Solomon shrugs, copying Sami’s movement and taking a sip. “Depends.”

“On what, exactly?” Sami quirks his head to the side, curious.

“How many viruses are going around.”

“Oh.” Sami blinks. “Are there a lot recently, then?”

“You could say that.” Solomon sets his glass down on Sami’s table. “Thanks for the drink. I should probably-”

“So soon? That was pretty quick there at the end.” Sami bites his lip. He’s not sure why, but he really wants this guy to hang around a while longer.

“Yeah, I mean, I got all the basics done first, that bit was just fine tuning everything, y’know? You should be all fixed now, though.”

“Thanks,” Sami says, because he doesn’t really know what else to say.

“Anytime.” Solomon gives him another hint of a smile. “If you have anymore problems with it, you have my number now.” He says.

“Oh.” Sami hadn’t realized that the number Solomon had advertised was his personal one. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

“So, yeah. If you ever need a checkup or anything, just gimme a ring. I usually don’t charge for those.”

“That’s really nice of you. Be aware, though, I might be calling you whenever any little thing goes wrong, because now I know someone who can actually fix it.”

Solomon lets out a laugh, and Sami swoons a little bit. 

“You really are cute when you smile.” Sami says _out loud_ and then chugs the rest of his water, because he is _mortified_.

Solomon just laughs again, though, curling into himself with it. Sami hopes Solomon’s not laughing _at_ him, and lets out a weak chuckle.

“Thanks, man.” Solomon winks at him once he’s got control of himself. “It’s not often that I get hit on by guys that look like you.”

Sami tucks his lips into his mouth, embarrassed with himself.

“It’s not a bad thing, alright?” Solomon takes a step closer to pat Sami on the arm. “I’m flattered, really.”

Sami nods, smiling a little bit. How does he always manage to make himself look like a giant nerd in front of guys he’d like to ask on dates?

“I’ve got another appointment in about twenty minutes, so I should get going. But, um, don’t be shy. I’m usually at home bored, anyway, so feel free to blow up my phone as much as you want.”

A giggle sneaks it’s way out of Sami’s throat and he licks his lips in an attempt to muffle it. “As long as you’re sure...”

“It’d be a pleasure, Mr. Sami Zayn. Besides, I like redheads.”

Sami’s definitely blushing now, but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s pretty sure Solomon just said he was interested. “I’ll, uh. I guess I’ll talk to you soon, then?”

“Hope so.” Solomon winks at him again, and waits for Sami to open the door for him.

“Have a nice day!” Sami says, waving even though Solomon is still standing within a foot of him.

“You too. Enjoy your new and improved computer, alright?”

“Will do.” Sami promises, and for some reason he blows a kiss.

Solomon leaves the house laughing, and when Sami closes the door behind him and grins widely to himself. This could be interesting.


End file.
